


A/B/O dump.

by mysterious_balto



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Author really fucking loves Donny Donowitz, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Face-Fucking, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Rating May Change, Reader’s Sex And Gender Are Left Ambiguous, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Submissive Reader, Tags May Change, Tongue Piercings, gender neutral reader, not purely a/b/o in some chapters, reader might be AFAB in some chapters bc author is an AFAB enby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterious_balto/pseuds/mysterious_balto
Summary: This is just a spot for me to dump my weird ass ABO kink LMFAO
Relationships: Donny Donowitz/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. Donny Donowitz

The first time you laid eyes on Donny, you were convinced he may have been one of the biggest alphas you had ever seen. He was easily in the six foot range, built up with a body corded with strong muscle. His powerful build alone was a dead giveaway of his title, as was his thick, distinctly masculine smell. It made your omega _purr,_ the little whore.

> If it wasn’t his smell and his looks alone, it was the way he carried himself. Among the Inglourious Basterds, a ragtag gang of alphas and betas, Donny was easily one of the most dominant. His territorial, sometimes possessive nature far overrided Aldo’s. Granted, despite being an Alpha himself, Aldo was much milder. A calmer man who preferred to keep his distance. He knew how to control himself.
> 
> Donny, however, was easy to rile — something you _loved_ to do. All it took was a little provoking and the Bostonian was fuming, his big hands gripping your hips and fucking you into whatever sturdy surface he could find, watchful eyes be damned. Hell, he hardly ever cared about that in the first place — if anything, the kinky bastard got a kick out of making you mewl and beg for him in the presence of other alphas. 
> 
> Donny is a lot to handle, speaking from a personality standpoint, but _goddamn_ if that doesn’t apply physically as well. His cock is thick and it fills you to the fucking brim. He knows how to use it too, clever boy. 
> 
> It’s when he’s got you bouncing in his lap eagerly you _really_ feel it. Donny’s hands are wrapped tightly around your hips, fingertips bruising your soft skin without mercy as he guides you up and down, arousal and love perfuming his smell as he gazes up at you, mouth somewhat ajar. 
> 
> “Yeah,” he says. “You like that, omega?”
> 
> The way you squeal in affirmation makes him chuckle lovingly, an adoring smile forming on his handsome features. “Yeah, that’s what I like to hear. You gonna take my knot, baby? Gonna take it like a good little omega?”
> 
> The alpha’s smile widens a little at your quick nod and hurried chant of _“Yes, yes, Donny, yes.”_
> 
> Donny thrusts his hips up hard, the swell at the base of his cock popping into your walls, fast and satisfying. Donny is a big man, and his knot is no exception — it was easily the biggest you had ever taken, your walls, even after much time as his omega, often struggling to accommodate it.
> 
> The alpha in question vocalizes a long, downright loud moan, thick spurts of his cum filling you hotly, much to your delight; there was nothing more satisfying than an alpha giving an omega pups. You purred at the thought, nuzzling the Bostonian’s neck lovingly. He mimics your affection, heavy hand petting your hair. 


	2. Donny Donowitz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donny daydreams about getting head. :3c Modern AU btw because it's centred around the reader having a tongue piercing LMFAO.

Donny was absolutely _smitten_ with you, that was clear as day. Well, he didn't think so. He thought he was pretty slick, actually, but both you and the rest of his ragtag gang could see right through him. He was an open book, as much as he tried to hide it. But you knew — everyone did, Donny just didn't _realize_ that you knew, and it made playing with him all the more fun, really.

> You didn't torment him, of course not — well, too bad, at least. It was just harmless teasing. The occasional fleeting touch, the side-eyed glances, the winks, and the suggestive comments — _God,_ the comments. You were certain you may just drive Donny fucking crazy at some point. Like, actually. All it takes is an offhanded remark, like, "how am I gonna stay warm?", a glance in his direction and the man was putty in your hands within seconds, eyes _begging_ for mercy and cheeks flushed. He wasn't entirely useless at this sort of thing, of course — Donny wasn't a goddamn schoolboy. He knew how to fluster you too, and he was well aware of much you adored his size alone. Donny was easily a head taller than you, big and imposing, but so very gentle with you. The weight of his hands on your shoulders alone was...Oddly arousing.
> 
> The day you got your tongue pierced, however, turned the tables almost completely. It started innocently enough, just showing the others the little silver stud glinting in your mouth, but given the way Donny's eyes fixated on your tongue and he swallowed thickly, you were quick to come to the correct assumption that, for some peculiar reason, he found it pretty hot. So, like any other reasonable person, you acted on that assumption — you flashed him your tongue in cheeky grins, threw him winks and gravitated the suggestive comments in the direction of your mouth. From time to time, you'd go out of your way to...Lick something in a borderline pornographic sense as well. Boy, that got a hell of a reaction out of him too.
> 
> What you hadn't realized was just _how_ Donny's mind was running wild. He had fucked his own fist on more than one occasion to the thought of your hot tongue against his cock, that cute little stud dipping into the hole to taste his cum — how that thought made him _shudder._ He thought, from time to time, about fucking your mouth too, about thrusting hard fast because he just couldn't control himself, praising you relentlessly about what a good job you were doing. Sweet little thing, you were. With those pretty, teary eyes of yours watching his reaction intently, saliva dripping down his cock, how could he not cum hard down your throat? He was sure you were damn good at giving head, too. If not, you'd certainly be a quick learner. Donny wasn't stupid, he had seen the way you practically _glowed_ when praised.
> 
> Ah, maybe someday soon.


End file.
